The end of one life, the end of 200 lives
by LeiFreezeFire
Summary: I need some slack as it took me like 10 minutes to write this and i didn't really know what I was doing even then so please be gentle. i'm a hh fan and this is the only fic i've ever done when that's not apparent. I'm not one of those people who beg for r


I closed my eyes and cried I knew I shouldn't, but right now I didn't care any more I was dying, I had no power to control it.  
  
I was dying and I would never see him again.  
  
Is this how I'm going to end?  
  
All by myself, nobody else here with me.  
  
A menacing laugh escaped my lips, alerting the doctor and nurse to my non- sleeping form.  
  
The nurse saw my tears and smiled sadly at me.  
  
Everyone present knew I was dying.  
  
The nurse asked once again if there was anyone I would like to be notified of my ill state, and once again I declined.  
  
There were about 200 people that I would like to be notified, but none of them NEED to know, in a few hours I'll be gone and when I am I'll take my secrets, my past and my life with me no-one will remember me and no-body will care I'll lie here for as long as it takes for my spirit to pass onto the other side.  
  
With my last dying breath I'll say my name I'll whisper it loud enough for me to know I've said it however quiet enough so any one else present won't here it.  
  
An unmarked grave I'll have with no flowers, no visitors, and no one to mark the day I died every year.  
  
Only the birds will visit it and even then they'll only stay a little while when their search for worms in unsuccessful.  
  
Finally I could feel myself slowly fall into the infamous sleep to which I'll never wake, death.  
  
As I promised myself I would I whispered my name.  
  
As I closed my eyes for my everlasting sleep, those 200 people I wanted to tell my condition to fell to their knees tears falling from their eyes, sadness coursing through their bodies all had one thing in common, their friend, lover, student, daughter, grand-daughter, victim, acquaintance or heroin had just had her last word.  
  
There was only one thing I ever had gotten wrong in my life as a living being, that was that nobody but the birds would visit my grave, everyone I'd ever known came and went trying their best to look strong, in front of their children who'd they'd brought to visit the grave of a friend, however, their eyes showed sadness, sadness unlike any ever known to men in history throughout 4 wars magical and non-magical nobody had ever known sadness the likes of which was being felt now.  
  
The most emotional visit to my grave was that which two 17 year old boys made, they wore clocks of black, hoods pulled over their eyes, hands holding my favourite flowers in red and gold, their tears were only seen as they fell onto the petal of each rose they held.  
  
Silently they placed the flowers with the others lying at the bottom of my grave.  
  
When they stood up properly their hoods fell back, there stood a black- haired green-eyed boy slightly shorter than his companion, a red-haired brown-eyed boy. They kneeled next to my grave, they sat in silence for 9 hours minimum both crying, and neither caring that it was raining on them.  
  
When they left you could see the reluctance of them however an old silver- haired man finally persuaded them telling them that I was gone, and that it would be no use to me if they caught pneumonia and died because they were sitting by my grave.  
  
Of course the old man knew not that I was listening nor that I was dying all over again from seeing them again.  
  
You know the weird thing I thought that when I died that it just be easy and that it would be the end of my pain.  
  
How wrong I was, I sit there now crying in my un-beating heart as I see people come and go dropping flowers of at my grave.  
  
Do you know what it says on this grave of mine?  
  
Hermione Serenity Granger, 1988-2006 Died because nobody cared.  
  
Died because nobody cared, that's right because if they'd have cared they would have stopped HIM but no they didn't so it looked like I was doomed. 


End file.
